Is this the end?
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Lily, James, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody and Colin. The veil is only the beginning. They are dead but that's not the end. Read on to see what happens. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

I have no idea where this idea came from so I am sorry.

James and lily were sitting opposite each other laughing at an awful joke James had just told, when the veil began to glow. Lily hit James on the shoulder to draw his attention to it and they ran over and waited to see who would come through, praying it wasn't Harry. It wasn't; instead a handsome but rather shaggy looking man stumbled through. Tears were running down his angular face and into his beard.

"Padfoot!" James asked, horrified but quite pleased to see his best friend.

"Oh Sirius, I am so sorry." Lily said, "What happened?" She dragged him over to where she and James had been sitting.

"My cousin Bellatrix and the Ministry of Magic. That's what happened." He snarled, collapsing into a chair beside James. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "There was a battle for the prophecy and Harry and some friends got involved. Bella and I had some unfinished business. So now I am here."

James reached over and embraced his best friend while Lily fidgeted nervously.

"Is Harry alright?" Lily asked.

"I would assume so. Dumbledore was on his way and You Know Who wouldn't stay around to fight him. The Order were all there."

"The Order?" James questioned.

"Dumbledore reformed the Order of the Phoenix so we stood a chance."

"Is anybody we know left?" Lily asked.

"Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Snivellus, McGonagall, Kingsley, Moony, Tonks and the Weasleys."

"Ah the Weasleys. We have been watching them. Nice lot, a bit ginger though." James said, teasingly pulling at his own wife's ginger hair.

"The youngest brother, Ron is Harry's best friend. Then they have Hermione. She's clever that one."

"We've seen her to. Bet the Malfoys aren't happy that their only darling son is being beaten by a muggle." Lily smirked.

"Anyway, how have you been getting on? I trust you know about Peter." Sirius said anxiously.

"Yes, I would never have expected it from one of my friends, still we have been surviving. Surviving, get it?"

Sirius groaned at his James' awful joke. He leaned over to Lily and whispered, "This was why I was hoping to avoid death for a while. Anything to get away from the jokes." Lily laughed. She was sad for Sirius, after all being dead was hard; but it would be good for James to have his best friend back. James had never said it but she knew he had hated dying without saying goodbye to Moony and Padfoot.

Thus the year passed, the group reminisced about the Maurauder's pranks and discussed Harry in great detail. James and Lily were both rather upset that Sirius wasn't able to tell them more but understood that he had been in Azkaban. They were discussing quidditch when the tragedy occurred. The veil glowed again and they gathered around hoping , yet again, that it wasn't Harry. An old man with crescent moon spectacles and a long white beard passed through.

"Albus?" they all chorused.

"Yes I am here. Before you ask Lily, Harry is perfectly safe." His eyes twinkled.

"But you're dead." Sirius said.

"Yes, I believe I am. Still the most important thing is that Harry is safe and able to stay with the Dursleys."

Lily grimaced at the name; she hadn't spoken to Petunia since she had become a witch. She knew Petunia wouldn't like Harry.

"I though that would be best for him in the long run, he seems to have turned out normal considering everything anyway. Now I am sure you have a lot of questions but for now I must rest."

It was a few days before they had their questions answered but when Dumbledore answered them, he answered patiently. Soon everybody was celebrating Harry's exam results. Throughout that year everybody kept track of the order and were joined (rather unexpectedly) by Moody. He was quite happy to fill the group in on the gory details of the plight from the Dursleys and everything the order had planned. It was a long time before anything else happened. Dumbledore was constantly nipping to his portrait to talk to Snape. This confused Moody who was under the impression that Snape had killed Dumbledore and couldn't understand why he would even look at the slime ball. James and Sirius heartily agreed but kept quiet. To everybody's disgust Peter was next to come through the veil. He was forgiven as he spared Harry's life but he moved on anyway. Then the battle began.

The group were sitting by the veil, minus Dumbledore, waiting for victims. Many drifted through but moved on quickly. Eventually Snape came through; he smiled at Lily but ignored everybody else. He had died looking in her eyes and now he saw them again. Even James and Sirius gave a bow when he told his tale. Then when everybody thought the worst was over two figures stumbled through, clinging to each other. Both were sobbing about somebody called Ted. It wasn't until they looked up that everybody realised who it was. Sirius introduced Tonks to everybody; her hair was hanging by her waist and was a bright bubblegum pink. Lupin held his wife close to him and they talked to Lily and James about Ted, the son they had left behind. The group were discussing the battle when the veil glowed again.

"Nine." A ginger boy called, finishing a sentence he had started back at Hogwarts. It took him a moment to realise what had happened but when he did he turned and ran back towards the veil screaming for George. Tonks ran over to the boy and tried to calm him down but he was distraught.

"Who is he?" Lily asked Sirius.

"This is Fred Weasley."

"Who's George?" James asked.

"His twin." Lupin replied grimly.

The group stared in shock as Fred sank to the ground sobbing for the other half of himself. Lily walked over and whispered in his ear and he began to laugh. Soon Fred was telling the group about the Maurauder's map and how he had given it to Harry. The Maurauders laughed and talked about their pranks in return and soon Fred was able to cope with hearing George's name.

"He'd want me to laugh." Fred said.

The group were rather surprised to find the veil glowing again but this time a small boy walked through clutching a camera.

"Colin?" Fred asked.

"What about my brother?" Colin said crying, whilst being comforted by Lily and Tonks. He was only 13.

"George will look after him. I promise." Fred said

He was right, the group watched as Colin's little brother made a speech about Colin and George helped him through it. Then they laughed as George made speeches for Fred, Tonks and Lupin. Life beyond the veil had certainly got louder and if possible, happier. With the Maurauders and Fred around it was never dull. The group watched as Hermione and Ron started to date and Harry and Ginny admitted their feelings. They saw the wedding. They saw George and Dennis running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They watched as Ted grew up and began to see Victoire Weasley. After all death is not the end, and trust me, it is certainly not peaceful.

Love goes to Fred Weasley who we all miss and sympathy to George who has to learn to live without.


End file.
